


Cousland

by BecauseDawn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseDawn/pseuds/BecauseDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one sentence fanfic I did for the 100 Days of Dragon Age challenge on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cousland

She was almost glad that she had not managed to scrub the stain of her father’s blood out of her tunic: it was all she had left of her family.


End file.
